fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector
Active Skills First Skill= - Guardian of Troy A= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A-= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank A= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |7}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |13}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP damage by 20% when he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest HP values out of all 3 Lancers. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Cú Chulainn. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Cú Chulainn and Jaguar Man. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogues on Atlantis Lostbelt Release,18 December 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= hector1.png|Stage 1 hector2.png|Stage 2 hector3.png|Stage 3 hector4.png|Stage 4 Hectoraf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= hectoricon.png|Stage 1 HectorStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 HectorStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 HectorFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 HectorGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) HectorStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) HectorStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) HectorFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S064 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S064 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S064 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Hektor_Updated_Sprite_1.png|Stage 1 Hektor_Updated_Sprite_2.png|Stage 2 Hektor_Updated_Sprite_3.png|Stage 3 S064 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S064 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S064 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) hectorsprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) HectorSprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) HectorSprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S064 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1 - Old) S064 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2 - Old) S064 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3 - Old) nplogo064.png|NP Logo Durindana1.png|Durindana |-| Expression Sheets= Hector_1.png|Stage 1 Hector_2.png|Stage 2 Hector_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= VoidsRefuseShavedIce.png|Void's Refuse Shaved Ice HectorVACE.png|Trojan Horse (Palm-Sized) (Valentine CE) Outrage.png|Outrage CE995.png|BAR-Troia CE1094.png|Yan Tan Tethera Category:Greek Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:Riding Category:Okeanos Category:Atlantis